elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosa (Colchester)
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Rosa† lebte im englischen Zoo Colchester in Essex, wo sie 2007 gestorben ist. Rosa† wurde etwa 1983 in Simbabwe wild geboren. Schon sehr früh, etwa 1985, ist sie zum englischen Zirkus von Mary Chipperfield gekommen, wo sie bis 1998 gehalten wurde. In diesem Jahr wurde sie zusammen mit der Kuh Opal und dem Bullen Tembo, beide ebenfalls Afrikanische Elefanten, an den Zoo Colchester verkauft. Wenig später wurden gegen Mary Chipperfield Vorwürfe wegen grausamer Behandlung ihrer Tiere erhoben, und im Januar 1999 wurde sie dann deswegen verurteilt. Rosa wurde hingegen bei den Mitarbeitern und den Zoobesuchern in Colchester sehr beliebt. Die drei neuen Elefanten ergänzten den Ursprungsbestand an Elefanten, der die Kühe Tanya und Zola umfasste. Beide lebten seit 1985 in dem Zoo. Während der Zoo sich um Nachwuchs bemühte, da er nun einen Elefantenbullen hielt, gab es einen ersten Erfolg erst mit Hilfe von künstlicher Befruchtung, als im Jahr 2002 ein erster Elefant namens Kito†, Sohn der Leitkuh Tanya in Colchester geboren wurde. Allerdings deckte Tembo, dessen Sperma auch für künstliche Inseminationen außerhalb Englands eingesetzt wurde, auch die Colchester-Kühe, so dass sowohl Zola als auch Rosa trächtig wurden. Von einer Trächtigkeit Opals nach etwaigen Deckversuchen Tembos ist hingegen nichts bekannt. Während Zola mindestens zweimal ihr Kalb vor der Geburt verlor, brachte Rosa am 15.03.2004 ein Bullkalb zur Welt, das den Namen Jambo erhielt und in Colchester aufwuchs. Seit der Geburt Jambos litt Rosa unter starken Schmerzen im Vaginal- und Urinalbereich. Nach einer intensiveren Untersuchung hielten die Tierärzte eine Operation nicht für eine gangbare Behandlung und ließen Rosa ein Schmerzmittel verabreichen. Im Mai 2007 schließlich ließ die Wirkung der Mittel nach, und sie wurde erneut untersucht von den Spezialisten des IZW aus Berlin, und ihr wurde ein anderes, neu entwickeltes Schmerzmittel verschrieben. Über mehrere Monate wurde sie beobachtet, aber da keine Besserung eintraf, wurde Rosa am 06.11.2007 eingeschläfert. Anschließend sollte sie untersucht werden, um das Krankheitsbild besser zu erkennen. Diese Untersuchung brachte ergänzend zutage, dass Rosa auch unter Arthritis und einer schweren Knorpeldegeneration gelitten hatte. Nach 'Rosa's† Tod wurde vom Zoo im Gedenken an die beliebte Elefantendame der "Rosa Memorial Fund" gestiftet, mit dem die Untersuchung und der Schutz wilder Waldelefanten auf dem Pateke-Plateau in Gabun unterstützt werden sollte. Wenige Monate nach den Tod 'Rosa's wurde auch ihr Sohn Jambo abgegeben. im März 2008 reiste er aus Colchester ab und erreichte am 12.03.2008 den Bioparc Valencia in Spanien. Erst nach ihm wurde auch sein Halbbruder Kito† zu Zuchtzwecken abgegeben. Weblinks *Sadness as zoo's elephant is put down, Artikel zu Rosas Tod auf www.eadt.co.uk:80. *Rosa at Colchester Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Colchester Zoo cautiously optimistic for Rosa the Elephant - 03-May-07, Mitteilung des Zoos zur zweiten Behandlung im Mai 2007 auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Keepers concerned about the progress of Rosa the Elephant - 26-Sep-07, Nachricht vom schlechten Gesundheitszustand Rosas auf der Zoohomepage www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Sad end for Rosa, Todesmeldung auf www.mirror.co.uk. *Colchester Zoo launches fund in memory of Rosa the Elephant - 13-Nov-07, Informationen zum Rosa Memorial Fund und zur Obduktion auf www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Kurzvorstellung des Zoo Colchester auf doatrip.de Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Colchester Kategorie:Zirkus